Taking Over Me
by kblackwolf
Summary: Just when Juri thought she had things under control...


'_I can still smell her,'_ the young woman said to herself. _'I wish she would have stayed here with me…'_ Her thoughts trailing off as fingers gripped the crinkled blanket, the warmth she sought there was only a splinter of fainted hope. The girl she hoped was there, was no longer there and no longer at her side. It hurt her so much to find herself awake again, _'I remember you calling my name… why, just why did you have to go?' _

Emerald hues became hidden behind the lids of her eyes, and lips parted as she reveled in the air surrounding her lithe form. The young woman's fingertips released the material, and those lips pursed together the next moment. She didn't know what to do anymore; her body felt numb and weak when she thought of that fragile burgundy haired butterfly. But most of all her heart ached, knowing she couldn't do much else than stare and comfort her childhood friend. She was so lost and confused that she couldn't find words to describe it.

_Scratch_—the shifting noise of her pants moving across the material of the blanket, as she brought herself closer to her secretly loved possession. Her face pressing into the pillow as she savored the scent of the absent petite girl, a soft inaudible purr leaving the panthers throat. Arms wrapping quite tightly around the pillow, her long lithe limbs curling up around its squishing comfortable softness. Deciding to rest there against it a little longer, not wishing to leave it any moment soon, as her newer keepsake to her mental shrine.

_'Shiori,'_ she muttered to herself. The world outside her dorm did not know her feelings, and none tried to partake in the pleasures to understand them. It was easier to express herself indoors, rather than out knowing many could take her wrong for she had those eyes on her everywhere. Students, and teachers alike, their endangered gazes would become much more prestigious than the last with spiteful glances. This was something she would never wish to witness in her life anytime soon, for a panther forever wishes to be feared.

This panther's personal Aphrodite did not know of her ill-fated lover, this sickened fate for whose soul was entranced by none other than this goddess of amethyst visage. But she was a bewitched beauty with the heart of a wild, yet graceful, animal at which everyone feared to besmirch. Though as dangerous as she may be, if even harmless, she deserved to be loved by one or even more for her sake. No one else could comprehend the madness she suffered while showers of perilous hot liquid steamed over her shoulders, in hopes to douse these incurable burdening heartaches.

In slow movement the beautiful creature stirred yet again, her glowing emerald gems glistening beneath her curls of fiery embrace. The gentle tongues of fire resting upon her baby soft skin, curls of her hair dwindling by the faint sunlight that whispered through her curtains. This body was immobile, hardly life-like, to an extent she absent-mindedly did not wish to leave this sanctity of her bedroom. As much as the sounds of her blazing sword against the students sounded appealing, something told her to stay here for a while longer.

_'Get up, and take what you can today.'_ This girls voice rang in her head, and she turned her angelic face into the fabric of the pillow once more. Shifting her shoulders as she pulled her strong-arms from their grasp, slowly using them to sit up once more. Until she felt this undying presence outside her door, brows creasing extremely unladylike yet curious to a point a feline should tread softly. _'Was I mistaken? Did she not leave?'_

Removing her curled form from the bed the creature softly treads her way into the living room of the dorm, to find this small bundle beneath another blanket on her couch. Burgundy strands of soft hair lay dormant over the fragile butterfly's face, her petite form so casually curled into herself like she looked for the comfort at which this panther sought as well. Facial expressions relaxing to a kittenish smile on those perfect lips, a small wave of relief swept over her entire body. But as soon as that smile came it disappeared into that vague darkness at which it seemed to inhabit more than ever.

She began to recall why her petite friend had come to her in the first place, and it was not a liable topic she wished to resume again. Sighing heavily as slender fingers lifted to her head, why did she have to come to her for comfort and end up moving away from her when they woke? The feline did not understand it, but loved her company beyond anyone else's as she returned her softened gaze to her lovely friend. Her hand resting back at her chest clutching at the invisible object which laid in her drawer of her nightstand, it felt odd without it there in her grasp so much she softly bit down onto her bottom lip.

"Nnngh," the mumbled awakening words of the petite form that shifted before her eyes. _'Don't look into them, you'll fall deeper into those-'_ the small girl's amethyst hues lifted to stare straight back into her taller friends gaze. _'Too late.'_ She muttered as she felt the fragile organ inside her chest ache and skip another beat yet again. "Juri-san? What time is it?"

"Time? Um… first hour started." Juri replied lightly as she couldn't find the will power to remove her gaze from this fragile butterfly. She was in her reach, but she physically kept herself holding back the best to her abilities, something she was well with. But there was this temptation within those amethyst hues that made her mentally shudder, was it fear or anger? Understanding herself became harder the longer she held herself back, for her will of admittance was struck cold against the wall of her cracked barrier of emotions.

Witchery was born in those eyes before her, the girl had sat up and shoved the blanket off her, something was amiss or maybe her fear of rejection made her act restless. Such fragile fingers brushed though the waves of burgundy strands, each piece a solemnly connected receiver. As this goddess in human form rose to her feet, the wave of Aphrodite's intoxicating aroma filled the panthers nostrils, making her sigh in delight. Swallowing hard as she felt those small arms wrap around her waist, something she rarely did these ill days of summer. "Thank you for always being here for me, Juri."

"Y-Your welcome, Shiori…" Her voice cracked as this burning heart swelled in her chest, silently wishing for it to end. The panther's strong arms enwrapped her prey to her body, ghostly resting her head on top of hers in pure self-indulgence. Grip strong upon the girl's back and shoulders, unwillingly finding any hope of letting this frail form leave her grace.

Long fingers trembled as they moved through the strands of her hair, nostrils enflamed with the sweet aroma of her body. Lids fluttering in growing arousal, there was nothing worse than being so close to her distressed maiden in whom feared her not. _'I forgive you, but would you I?'_ Something was wrong in this mental capacity, as if it had turned to overdrive by the scent of her morning's prey. Lips placed themselves atop her head in a soft caring caress; as if she couldn't hold her self back much longer.

With a single arm encasing her body close, those trusting limbs beneath her chin that clung to her tightly. Fingertips lifted her head, and for a good long moment their twisted gazes intertwined like fire and air. Slowly but dangerously she brought their faces together, she could see confusing blooming in those beautiful eyes, in her hopes not to frighten her she placed her lips on Shiori's forehead. Pursing her lips for a moment, and taking the chance at which her counterpart's eyes shut, as her full lips placed themselves against hers gently.

There was no refusal, nor rejection, looming her way. Long slender fingers caressed her petite friends face, feeling the smaller hand twist her fingertips into her auburn curls. How her heart ached and yearned to know if this were true, though could the truth be worth asking when she got this moment? Their lips burning with need, as the gentle caress turned for the stronger, feeding each other sweet temptation of latter passion. Her arm that held this frail form close crept up her secret lovers spine beneath the fabric at which it protected her body.

But this wild warrior could not succumb to the thoughts that her cunning ways would be enough to take this seductress by the mouth, and prove to her how much she meant. For she knew this fight would never be over, until she could fix her life to not solely protect but have this Aphrodite in a maidens form for herself. It seemed impossible, hopeless, ageless, and even tragic in the eyes of many for these fruitless attempts to fail continuously. A tragic lived prince bound to her secret lover, a lover who did not acknowledge her feelings in return, but to bring the pain of these monsters who took her away every night.

If there were some way to prove how much she loved her, then she'd take the challenge, no matter how long it would seem to take. The world would never stop and wait for her to say those three words; such important words that love itself couldn't harness any power by breathing in her presence. Even her dreams set them apart, she was always set under fire trying to reach out to her, so much that it hurt. Before and after the day, she would secretly suffer under the barrage of that wild rage of hot water, but still it wouldn't wash away the pain her heart suffered.

"Juri? Hey, earth to Juri!" That voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "You suddenly started daydreaming on me, what's wrong with you?" Shiori asked as she still stood by the edge of the couch, arms crossed over her chest in that near pouting stance.

The panthers jaw quivered trying to find her words at which to speak, _'Not again.'_ She clenched her jaw for a moment, _'It felt so real this time.'_ Swallowing hard, and taking a deep breath her emerald gaze went to her petite friend before her, a fake smile coming to her lips. "It was nothing, don't worry. Now, you should probably hurry to your dorm and get ready for second hour." She told her in the best straight tone possible.

"Huh? Yeah, right." She muttered lightly, "I'll see you later then, Juri." The petite girl told her before quickly brushing pass, and out the door the next. Leaving this petrified creature in the depths of her living room, biting onto her bottom lip hard as eyes quivered in stinging tears beginning to form. How many times did this happen a day, and why did it have to plague the poor soul with no end?

_'Shiori. I wish I could tell you,'_ she whispered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her own shoulders. Those tears threatening to appear on a face that didn't deserve to shed a single salty tasting reminiscence of lost love. _'Shiori.'_ One hand clutching the empty place at her chest, eyes diverting to her bedroom, the locket put away in that drawer. _'If only… I could tell you how I feel.'_


End file.
